


Pet Names

by MilitaFire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaFire/pseuds/MilitaFire
Summary: Up until this point, they had only called each other 'Jon' and 'Nance' and even that was a rare occasion. No 'baby,' 'darling,' 'honey,' or any others had been spoken when adressing the other.ORNancy gives Jonathan a nickname and poor Jonathan is confused.





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written in ages but these two are adorable so here you go! 
> 
> Might write more in the future.
> 
> (I also stole some tiny bits and pieces of this from thequeenofshebasays on tumblr so forgive me)

It happens unexpectedly.   
  
They're both laying in his bed with the lights off, turned in for the night.  
  
Jonathan is on his back with one arm tucked under his pillow and the other wrapped around Nancy. She's tucked into his side with her own arm draped across his stomach.   
  
He has thoughts of his family, how Will still cries during the night. How his mother is still recovering from Bob's death. Of Nancy, how she visits Barb's grave every weekend.   
  
They are all hurt, but recovering slowly. Will's nightmares come with greater spans in-between. Joyce smiles more and more each day. Nancy comes to accept she didn't kill her best friend.  
  
Nancy.   
  
His thoughts always seem to linger on her.   
  
How she smiles and grins at him, how she holds his hand, how she raises on her toes and kisses him, how she pulls his head into her lap and runs her fingers through his hair when he's tired.  
  
He's drifting off with a smile on his face, until something makes his eyes snap open.  
  
"I love you, Thumper." Nancy says, snuggling even closer to him and kissing his jaw before resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
It's not the "I love you" that makes his eyebrows pinch and his heart falter- they've said that to each other countless times already. It's what she called him after.   
  
Thumper? He recalls their conversation in the woods, when he told her how shitty his father was and how he (somewhat) jokingly defended himself against her questioning of the rabbit by using the character as leverage.  
  
Were they using pet names now? Up until this point, they had only called each other 'Jon' and 'Nance' and even that was a rare occasion. No 'baby,' 'darling,' 'honey,' or any others had been spoken when adressing the other.   
  
He wants to ask her about it, but she's already fallen asleep and he doesn't really want her to stop snuggling him the way she is, so he leaves it for another time and closes his eyes to drift off himself.  
  
\-------------------  
  
He doesn't ask her until next Friday night when they're working on some math homework in his bedroom.  
  
"Hey, Nancy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He opens his mouth to start, but the words don't seem to come. She looks up from her textbook at his silence and her eyebrows pinch together in concern. "Is everything okay?"   
  
"Yeah, it's just- Well, the other night when we were going to bed you um- You called me Thumper."   
  
A blush spreads across her face and she looks back down, lips curling into a slight smile.   
  
"Oh...yeah. I was really tired and it slipped out. I've, um- been calling you that to myself for awhile, actually. I looked at you one day and I remembered you saying you were a fan of Thumper...I called you that in my head and I guess it stuck. Is that okay?"   
  
As she explains this to him, he can't help but grin and move a little closer to her. "Yeah, it's okay. Only if I get to call you something, though."   
  
Nancy's grin matches his and she leans towards him, eyebrows raised. "And what would that be?"  
  
"I was thinking something like _Bambi_." He muses, nose brushing hers.  
  
She giggles and rolls her eyes.  
  
"Hmm, maybe not that. We'll have to see." She mutters, capturing his lips with hers.  
  
\----------------------  
  
He's awoken by soft lips slowly pressing kisses across his face.   
  
Eyes open to soft rays of light streaming in through the window and Nancy hovering over him with a happy smile on her face. The smell of breakfast is filtering through the house.  
  
She's wearing his shirt and a pair of his sweatpants and for the countless time he's amazed by her.  
  
"Good morning, _Thumper_ ," she teases.  
  
Jonathan groans in good nature and stretches. "Good morning. What time is it?"  
  
"About ten."   
  
He nods and sits up, running a hand through his bedhead. "I know Will's over at yours. How long have you been up?"  
  
"Half an hour. Your mom says she's making pasta tonight for dinner."  
  
He's insanely glad that it's become a common thing for Nancy to spend weekends over after his mom mentioned to him that she was "welcome any time" and that she'd "rather have you two spending your time here instead of in your car somewhere," to his mortification. (that was also the night he found a box of condoms that had mysteriously appeared on his nightstand.)  
  
He nods and she gets off the bed, tugging him to his feet.  
  
"Come on, I'm making breakfast."  
  
His chest feels light and he can't wipe the small smile off his face as they walk out to the kitchen, her hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
